prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 29, 2012 Smackdown results
The June 29, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 26, 2012 at the Ford Center in Evansville, Indiana. Summary After winning the Divas Summertime Beach Battle Royal on Raw SuperShow, an eccentric AJ faced off with Divas Champion Layla – who she eliminated Monday night following a distraction from Beth Phoenix. In the midst of their fast-paced battle, Daniel Bryan emerged, unloading a sea of “Yes!” chants into the WWE Universe. This distraction allowed Layla to hurl AJ to the canvas, giving the English-born champion a quick victory over her unstable opponent. However, Layla's celebration proved short-lived, as the sight of the submission specialist was apparently too much for AJ to bear. The off-the-wall Diva snapped, attacking the triumphant holder of the butterfly-emblazoned championship with a furious barrage of blows. As the smoke cleared, Bryan decided to throw gasoline on the fire, insisting AJ stay in the ring as he threatened to hold SmackDown hostage if this week's Interim General Manager Vickie Guerrero didn't join them in the ring. When he began another “Yes!” chant, his odd ex-girlfriend responded with one of her own. This started a war of the "Yes"-ing between the two that lasted all the way through the commercial break. Daniel Bryan explained to Vickie Guerrero that once he won the WWE Title from CM Punk at Money in the Bank, both Raw and SmackDown would revolve around him. Proclaiming that he supported WWE's resident Cougar's bid to fill the spot of permanent General Manager of both shows, the submission specialist went on to propose that Guerrero and WWE's Board of Directors ban AJ from ringside for the Money in the Bank WWE Title Match. Instead, Vickie brought Bryan's attention to a WWE.com poll from earlier in the week – centered on what role the WWE Universe would want AJ to play in the upcoming WWE Title pay-per-view showdown. The results revealed that 76 percent of the voters wanted the out-there Diva to serve as the special guest referee in the match between Punk and Bryan. Looking to please the same Board that will decide the permanent Raw and SmackDown GM during the 1000th episode of Raw, a shocked Guerrero announced that she would respect their decision and made it official. In response to the news, AJ began a “Yes!” chant of her own for the second time of the night and exited the ring with her strange smile. Later, Bryan would seek out his ex-girlfriend, apparently changing his tune to that of supposed concern. He suggested that he might be about to help AJ seek professional help because “that’s what people who care about each other do.” Find out how AJ responded. Prior to taking on Zack Ryder, Damien Sandow described his opponent as “WWE’s official ambassador to ignorance, mediocrity and stupidity.” He added that after he qualified for the World Heavyweight Championship Contract Money in the Bank Ladder Match, it meant that the “Unwashed Masses” would soon have a World Champion who would lead them to enlightenment. In the first of a series of Ladder Qualifying Matches that would take place over the course of the night – as well as on SuperSmackDown LIVE: The Great American Bash this Tuesday – the self-proclaimed “Intellectual Savior of the Unwashed Masses” reigned supreme over Long Island Iced-Z, avoiding the Rough Ryder leg drop, before hitting the neckbreaker for the pinfall. Despite the fact that Jack Swagger had competed in two Money in the Bank Ladder Matches before, winning the one at WrestleMania XXVI that led to his becoming World Heavyweight Champion, Tyson Kidd managed to pick up the qualifying victory over the stunned Superstar in powerful fashion. After escaping The All-American American's dreaded ankle lock, the last graduate of the famous Hart family Dungeon hit a flying neckbreaker off the top rope to score a win in what he called earlier "the most important match of his career." As a result, he became the second Superstar to qualify for the World Heavyweight Championship Contract Money in the Bank Ladder Match on July 15. Still infuriated over his loss, Swagger received a post-match visit from WWE Hall of Famer Jerry “The King” Lawler – who proceeded to knock the disgruntled Superstar out of the ring. In a unique tag team encounter, Christian & Santino joined forces against Cody Rhodes & David Otunga in a World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank Qualifying Tag Team Match. Both members of whichever team that proved triumphant would capture a spot in the pay-per-view showdown for the World Heavyweight Title Contract. In preparation for his match, the spotlight was lit up so that Otunga could deliver a series of extraordinary poses. But, that would ultimately prove futile. In the height of the furious contest, Otunga accidently hit his own tag team partner. Seconds later Santino knocked Rhodes out of the ring, prompting Otunga to do the same to him. But in his effort, the Harvard Law graduate lost sight of Captain Charisma, who introduced him to an earth-shattering spear for the victory. As a result, both Christian and Santino earned the right to compete at Money in the Bank. Later, it was revealed that Rhodes had officially filled a protest over the incident. Although Ryback's high-spirited foes in another 2-on-1 Handicap Match began their time in WWE with a spirited duel rap, their inevitable destruction was upon them. In another awesome display of pure annihilation, the ferocious Superstar ripped through two opponents at the same time both inside and outside the ring, finishing their obliteration with a double Shell Shocked. Teddy Long revealed to his ex-girlfriend Aksana and her beau Antonio Cesaro that he holds no ill-feelings toward either one of them for recent events (namely Aksana publicly leaving him for Cesaro). However, after explaining that he would be taking the reins of both of next week's shows, he declared that the loving couple would face The Great Khali & Divas Champion Layla on SuperSmackDown LIVE: The Great American Bash – this Tuesday at 8/7 CT only on Syfy. In an explosive match that pitted two very different styles against each other, Tensai crashed down on his high-flying opponent to become the fifth Superstar to qualify for the World Heavyweight Championship Contract Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Earlier on SmackDown, Dolph Ziggler tried to get his manager – and this week's Interim General Manager Vickie Guerrero – to ban both Sheamus’ Brogue Kick and Alberto Del Rio's Cross Armbreaker for their main event Triple Threat World Title Match. He asked this, despite how it might be perceived in the face of Vickie's current bid to become the permanent GM of Raw and SmackDown. In the argument that ensued, The Showoff's manager slapped him with a furious scream. The first to journey to the ring for the main event, the confident Del Rio proclaimed that he would emerge victorious, before Vickie put the earlier incident aside and interrupted to introduce Ziggler to the WWE Universe. Despite the odds, World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus entered the Triple Threat Match full steam, taking the fight to both of his exceptional challengers. In the whirlwind contest that followed – a temporary alliance between The Mexican Aristocrat and The Showoff quickly descending into an out-of-control melee of near pinfalls and absolute bedlam. And in the explosive matchup's final moments – with The Great White down outside the ring – Ziggler looked to have the World Championship gold all locked up. After reversing Del Rio's pin attempt, the crafty bleach-blond warrior grabbed a hand full of his aristocratic adversary's tights. Though this nefarious action looked to guarantee his victory, The Showoff did not see The Celtic Warrior reemerged out of nowhere, blasting Ziggler with the Brogue Kick as he was still waiting for the three-count. Once again, Sheamus reigned supreme, proving his intense dominance of Friday night. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Brodus Clay defeated Drew McIntyre *Dark Match: Sin Cara defeated Antonio Cesaro (w/ Aksana) by Count Out *Dark Match: The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (w/ A.W) defeated Epico & Primo *Layla defeated AJ Lee *Damien Sandow defeated Zack Ryder to qualify for Money in the Bank *Tyson Kidd defeated Jack Swagger to qualify for Money in the Bank *Santino Marella and Christian defeated Cody Rhodes and David Otunga to qualify for Money in the Bank *Ryback defeated Brendan Burke & Dan Barone in a Two On One Handicap Match *Tensai (w/ Sakamoto) defeated Justin Gabriel to qualify for Money in the Bank *Sheamus © defeated Alberto Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler in a Triple Threat Match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship *Dark Match: John Cena defeated Big Show & Lord Tensai in a Two On One Handicap Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Layla v AJ Lee SD 6-29-12 1.jpg SD 6-29-12 2.jpg SD 6-29-12 3.jpg SD 6-29-12 4.jpg SD 6-29-12 5.jpg SD 6-29-12 6.jpg AJ named referee at Money in the Bank SD 6-29-12 8.jpg SD 6-29-12 9.jpg SD 6-29-12 10.jpg SD 6-29-12 11.jpg SD_671_Photo_021.jpg SD_671_Photo_025.jpg Damien Sandow v Zack Ryder SD_671_Photo_034.jpg SD_671_Photo_036.jpg SD_671_Photo_037.jpg SD_671_Photo_038.jpg SD_671_Photo_039.jpg SD_671_Photo_040.jpg Tyson Kidd v Jack Swagger SD 6-29-12 12.jpg SD_671_Photo_054.jpg SD_671_Photo_057.jpg SD_671_Photo_060.jpg SD_671_Photo_064.jpg SD_671_Photo_067.jpg Santino Marella & Christian v Cody Rhodes & David Otunga SD_671_Photo_075.jpg SD_671_Photo_081.jpg SD_671_Photo_084.jpg SD_671_Photo_090.jpg Ryback v Brendan Burke & Dan Barone SD_671_Photo_091.jpg SD_671_Photo_092.jpg SD_671_Photo_093.jpg SD_671_Photo_094.jpg SD_671_Photo_095.jpg SD_671_Photo_096.jpg Tensai v Justin Gabriel SD_671_Photo_107.jpg SD_671_Photo_111.jpg SD_671_Photo_114.jpg SD_671_Photo_115.jpg SD_671_Photo_118.jpg SD_671_Photo_120.jpg Sheamus v Alberto Del Rio v Dolph Ziggler SD_671_Photo_130.jpg SD_671_Photo_131.jpg SD_671_Photo_132.jpg SD_671_Photo_133.jpg SD_671_Photo_134.jpg SD_671_Photo_135.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #671 at CAGEMATCH.net * #671 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events